What Her Eyes Have Seen
by singsforhisblood
Summary: Story taken down for reworking/editing. Mary Alice Brandon is a young girl who begins having strange 'dreams'. She is afraid and confused as the 'dreams' become real. And who is the dirty man she keeps seeing?


Thanks to everyone who has been following the story. Sorry for the delay with this chapter. I entered another contest and took a break from Alice to work on that.

Once again, I don't own Twilight or the characters...you know the routine.

Thanks to my fabulous beta, Lucy. I flove you girl.

CHAPTER 16

Aunt Christine's face was ashen; her hands shaking at she continued to look at the book. "It can't be...it can't be." she murmured.

"Can't be what, Auntie?" I asked softly. "A vampire?" Her head turned toward me and her eyes narrowed slightly. "You heard that?"

"Well...yes. I told you I've been able to hear things better than most people." I replied. "But, why did you say that?"

The clapping of the screen door interrupted our conversation and Thomas rounded the corner, coming into the room. He stopped short for a moment and his gaze traveled around the room. Well, I'll be." he started, "It looks completely different in here. When did you do this, Aunt Christine?"

"I did it!" I said smiling. "Do you like it Thomas?"

"You did it, Alice? It looks really nice." he said. He walked over and flipped my braid. "You never stop amazing me." He looked toward Aunt Christine, who was still standing by the bookcase. She hadn't said a word and Thomas gave her a concerned look while asking, "Are you alright, Auntie?"

She nodded her head slightly and attempted to give him a small smile. "I'm...yes, I'm alright. Just a little flustered, that's all." She walked over to the sofa and sat down, shaking her head. "Alice told me about the man she saw...the man who snatched Simon away."

Thomas sighed and walked over to sit next to Aunt Christine. He placed his hand on top of her empty one and squeezed it a little. "I know it sounds a little ridiculous, but if..." he started. Aunt Christine pulled her hand away and tapped the book. "No...no, it's not ridiculous at all."

Thomas looked back at me and I shrugged my shoulders. I still didn't know why she'd said vampire and what that had to do with Simon and the dirty man. "So, you believe her then?" he asked. "You think there really is a man fast enough and strong enough to do that to a person?"

"Not a man, Thomas. He was a man once, for sure, but now..." Her voice wavered slightly. "Our family is not unfamiliar with the immortals, but I haven't heard anything of them in ages."

Thomas looked between us, his brow furrowed. "Will one of you please tell me what you're talking about?"

I walked toward her, eyes wide, mouth gaping. "Aunt Christine, what are you saying? Are you trying to tell me that vampires are real? I shook my head, "No...no, they are not real. I've read about them in stories, Auntie, but they are make believe, like fairies and ghosts."

"Vampires!" Thomas shouted. "What the hell...?

Aunt Christine cut him off loudly, "Thomas, you will not use that language in front of Alice!"

Thomas started pacing the floor. "Sorry Auntie, really I am, but vampires? This is getting stranger every day."

"Strange, yes...but make believe, no." she replied. "The gypsys have known of them for centuries. They exist and they are not to be taken lightly."

I crept closer to Aunt Christine, curious to see what was inside the book she held. "May I?" I asked, gesturing to the book. She hesitated for a moment, then sighed and handed the book to me. "There is a picture on the page I've marked. Tell me if your dirty man looks similar."

I took the book from her hands, but something kept me from opening to the marked page. Fear perhaps? I wanted to know; every piece of the puzzle could only help me understand, yet I wasn't sure I wanted to accept the fact that the immortals I'd read about in story books were actually real and that one of the was pursuing me.

"Do you want me to look for you, Alice?" Thomas asked softly.

I shook my head. "No...no...I have to do this myself." I took a deep breath and flipped the book open. There on the page was the picture of a man; his skin pale white and his eyes as red as blood. The book fell from my hands. I squeezed my eyes shut tightly and swallowed hard.

Thomas rushed to my side, picking the book up from the rug where it had landed. He flipped through the pages anxiously, trying to find the page that held the picture. "Is it him Alice...does he look like the man you've seen?"

I nodded, my eyes still closed. My body was trembling now. Thomas looked at Aunt Christine, "So, you're telling me that, not only are vampires real, but one of them is after Alice?" He shook his head vigorously. "No...no, I don't believe it. It's one thing for Alice to have dreams about the future, but I refuse to believe that vampires are real."

"You can believe it or not, Thomas, but the fact is that they are out there." Aunt Christine retorted. "The stories of our family and their experiences have passed thru the generations and vampires have occasionally been a part of those stories." Her voice was unwavering, "Trust me; they are real."

I looked at Thomas, who was still shaking his head. "Do you believe it, Alice?" he asked me. I didn't want to believe, but I know what I saw. The features of the man in the picture were so much like the dirty man that I had to believe.

Nodding my head I whispered, "Yes...yes, I believe it."

Thomas wheeled around on his heel and stomped out of the room, mumbling under his breath. I started to run after him, but Aunt Christine's voice stopped me. "Let him go child," she said. "He needs time to take this in. I understand how he feels; I had a hard time believing it the first time I heard it."

I kept looking toward the doorway, wanting to run after him, but Auntie was right. This was something that was way beyond reality. If I had not seen the dirty man myself, and had the dreams about him, I probably would have doubted Aunt Christine's story also.

"Come here Alice" she said, patting the spot next to her on the sofa. I walked over, sitting next to her, and laid my head on her shoulder. "I know you are afraid." I closed my eyes to stop the tears that were beginning to form. She cupped her hand under my chin and raised my head to look at her. "Open your eyes, Alice." she whispered. "If he wanted to kill you, you would not be sitting here right now. We will try to figure this out, just like the dreams."

I wanted to believe her, but the image of Simon kept flashing thru my mind. Could my life end the same way his had; my body twisted and broken, completely drained of blood? I gasped, and the tears flowed. Aunt Christine wrapped her arms around me and rocked me back and forth. "Oh my little Alice, I wish this wouldn't have happened to you. It should have never been you." Her voice sounded determined, "We will get thru this, I promise." She picked me up and cradled me close to her, "I promise."

xxxxXXxxxx

The days flowed one into another. My family would be visiting soon and I found myself anxious to see them. Thomas and I talked, but never about the vampires. I knew he was avoiding the subject, but I didn't know why he couldn't believe in them. With all the strange things that had happened to me, it seemed only natural that he would accept this information too. Dinner time was always quiet now. Aunt Christine would attempt to make conversation; discussing the farm or the men or what was going on in town, but Thomas rarely joined in. He'd ask to be excused as soon as he finished eating and then would either go straight to his room or sit out on the porch until it was dark.

After about a week, I couldn't take it anymore. Thomas was sitting on the porch steps, working on Mother's jewelry box. I opened the screen door quietly and tiptoed across the porch.

"What do you want, Alice?" He didn't look up from his whittling as he spoke.

"Can I sit with you for a while, Thomas?" I asked him. His shoulders shrugged indifferently. I sat on the top step, hugging my knees close to me. "Think you'll be done with that by the time Mother gets here?"

His shoulders shrugged again. I was starting to get angry. I knew he was upset, but it was not my fault. The sun was starting to dip below the horizon, sprinkling the sky with ribbons of pink and orange. "Isn't the sunset pretty tonight?" I asked. A shrug of the shoulders again. That did it; I stood up and put my hands on my hips. In my best Cynthia imitation I shouted, "Thomas Earl Brandon, I am sick of this! You need to talk to me right now!"

His head turned slightly to glance at me. A small smile started to form at the corner of his mouth and soon his body was shaking. "You know how much you sound like Cynthia right now?" he laughed.

I started laughing with him. "Do you really think so?" I asked. "I was trying to do my best imitation of her."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me down on the step next to him. "Yes, I really think so." He sighed heavily, "I'm sorry I've been so rude lately, Alice. I've just had a lot on my mind."

I held onto his arm and whispered, "I know. I've had a lot on my mind too."

He stared at the setting sun, his forehead wrinkling up for a moment. "So, you believe it...the vampire thing, I mean?" I squeezed his arm a little tighter.

"Yes, I believe it."

"It's not possible. The next thing you know, she'll be telling us that mermaids and the big, bad wolf are real." My hands fell from his arm as he quickly stood up and stomped down the stairs. He started pacing in the yard, mumbling under his breath, "Vampires...ridiculous...believe...impossible." I leaned against the banister and watched him as he kicked up the dust with his pacing. Finally, he stopped and shoved his hands in his pockets. "I'm going for a walk." he said as he started across the lawn.

"No!" I shouted after him. He froze in his tracks and turned around. "What do you mean no?" he asked. I stood to run down the stairs, across the yard and hugged him around the waist. "Don't go Thomas." I begged. "He might be out there. You could get hurt."

He looked at me for a minute, and then untangled my arms from around him. "Your right." he said. He started walking toward the porch. _Thank goodness_, I thought. I saw him reach toward the stairs. As he turned toward me again, I noticed the knife was in his clenched fist.

"Go in the house, Alice. I'll take care of that _ vampire._" he sneered.

He brushed past me without a glance. I had to do something, but what? Maybe I should get Aunt Christine or one of the farmhands. No, it would take too long. He could get snatched up before we made it back. My instincts kicked in and I started running. If he heard me coming, he didn't acknowledge it. Without even thinking about it, I threw myself forward and grabbed him around the ankles.

THUD.

"Ooomph!" We both hit the dirt. Thomas started kicking his feet, but I held on tight. I wasn't going to let him go out there. That knife was not going to do him a bit of good if he ran into the dirty man. Simon was a lot taller and bigger than Thomas and he hadn't been able to save himself.

"Alice, have you lost your mind?" he yelled. "Let go of me...now!"

"I'm not letting go until you promise me that you won't go out there." I yelled back.

"So help me...you'd better let go now or..." he shouted. "Or what?" I replied calmly. "You'll use that knife on me?"

He stopped kicking and a look of shock crossed his face. The slam of the screen door brought us both back to our senses.

"What on earth is going on out here?" Aunt Christine said. Her arms were folded firmly across her chest and her face was turning a bright shade of red. As she stomped across the yard, I released Thomas's ankles from my grip. We both stood up quickly and I positioned myself behind him. I peeked under his arm, waiting for her to speak again.

"Thomas Earl, what are you doing wrestling with Alice on the ground like that?" she asked. Her voice had calmed, but her face was still turning various shades of red.

"I wasn't wrestling with her." he said. Reaching behind him, he grabbed my braid and pulled me out in front of him. "_She _came after _me_."

I concentrated on brushing the dust off the front of my dress. "Alice?" she said. "Is that true?"

"Well, yes...I did _try_ to tackle him." I started.

"Tried, my foot." Thomas cut in, "You tackled me so hard that I almost lost my breath."

I shuffled my foot in the dirt. "He said he was going for a walk and I had to stop him; and I just stopped him the only way I could."

Aunt Christine frowned. "Why would you want to stop him dear? It's alright for him to take a walk if he wants to."

"Because the dirty man might be out there and when I told him that, he got his knife. He said he was gonna take care of that vampire." I spat out.

Aunt Christine's eyes narrowed. "Now you listen to me boy, and you listen good; there _**are**_ vampires out there and it's more than likely that one of them caused Simon's death. And if you think some little whittlin' knife is going to either protect you or kill it, then you are being incredibly stupid and naive." Thomas and I both gasped. She stretched her hand out toward him, "Give it to me."

"I...I don't h..have it." he stammered. "I lost my grip on it when Alice tackled me. It must be out in the grass somewhere." His face was ashen. Aunt Christine rarely spoke to anyone like that, especially not to one of us. "Get to lookin' for it then...now." she said.

Thomas nodded his head and hit his knees, combing thru the grass until he found it. "Here it is, Auntie." he said shakily, holding it out for her to take.

"Both of you, in the house _**now**_. I want you to get yourselves cleaned up and go to bed." Her voice was no nonsense. "We will talk about this in the morning."

"Yes, ma'am." we replied in unison. I took Thomas's hand and we walked across the yard and up the stairs. Just before he opened the door, he stopped and looked down at me. "Holy cow, Alice," he whispered. "When did you get so gosh dang strong?"

I shrugged my shoulders and squeezed his hand. "I don't know. I just knew that I couldn't let you go out there. I can't lose you, Thomas. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

Thomas's face softened and he squeezed my hand back. "You won't lose me, Alice. I'll always be your brother and I'll always be here for you...but I'm still not going to believe in your silly vampires."

xxxxXXxxxx

James' POV

Ever since the first day I'd come across her scent, I found myself coming back to the grove of trees out on the edge of the farm. Sometimes, I'd just sit in a tree and watch her play in the yard. I decided not to make myself visible though. I wasn't quite sure how she'd noticed me that day, but I didn't want to take any more chances. Besides, the girl was not ready yet. Her scent was getting more and more intoxicating, but the timing had to be right and I was going to bide my time.

The day of the tornado, I was thirstier than usual. I hadn't come across any hunters all day and since the sun was out, a trip into town was not an option. Of course, I'd heard the tornado coming before they did and decided that this would be an opportune time to strike. I watched the wagon barrel up the road toward the farm and wanted to take one of them then, but decided to wait until the chaos that was approaching covered me. The big, blond man standing outside the cellar door never realized what hit him, but as I snatched him up, I heard a gasp come from beneath the doors. She'd seen me; I was sure of it. How though, was the question.

The man hadn't put up much of a struggle. He must have thought the wind had blown him across the field. But before he could comprehend someone else being there, I'd clamped down on his neck. His warm blood was filling and as I finished, I twisted his head so it faced backwards. _Let them try to figure that one out_, I snickered. I already knew they'd blame it on a bear or some other wild animal. Dumping him at the edge of the woods, I perched myself in a pine tree and waited for them to find him. It didn't take long.

The other field hands were out scouring the land for damage when they came upon him; disbelief and fear crossed their faces as they placed him across a horse's back. As they arrived at the farm, the woman approached them and I could see her fear also. Then she ran out of the house, the boy close behind her, calling her name. She tried to run towards the horse, but he pulled her back. His shoulders drooped and he took her hand, walking across the yard with her. Suddenly, she let loose from him and ran to the horse. Her gasp floated up to me and I saw her eyes widen. I couldn't help but sneer, wondering if that was how she'd react when I decided to take her myself. The sound of retching came next and the air was filled with a foul, stagnant odor. It was then that I realized that she had vomited all over her brother. Laughter rumbled in my chest.

That was days ago. I don't see her very much now; they think she will be safer if she stays in the house. Of course, nothing would keep me from taking her if I wanted too. But I will wait, till the time is right. Ahhh...my little Alice; I will have you someday and I will enjoy it.

xxxxXXxxxx

Alice's POV

I got dressed and tiptoed out of my room, stopping at the top of the stairs. The sun had barely broke the horizon, but I knew Aunt Christine would already be awake, getting ready for the day. My life was spinning out of control. I should be with my family, playing tea party and skipping rope with my friends in the street out front of my house. Instead, I'm holed up in a farmhouse, having visions about people's lives and possibly...as strange as it may seem...possibly being pursued by a vampire. I shook my head. Why me? Why not Cynthia or Dorothy? Not that I would wish this on them, but I don't know why I had to be the one to inherit 'the gift.' I snorted at the thought. No wonder my grandmother started going crazy. A chill went thru me causing my whole body to shudder. I wonder if they would put me away too. Sooner or later, somebody was going to notice that I was 'different.'

I could smell coffee brewing and biscuits baking in the oven. Taking a deep breath, I headed downstairs. Aunt Christine had been very upset with us last night and I knew we were going to get a good tongue lashing this morning. She had changed since we've been here and I can't help but blame myself for a lot of that. There has hardly been a time when I've seen her angry or upset. She's always so happy and carefree, but lately, the stress is evident in her face. Her walk is slower, her shoulders not at straight as they usually are. She looks like she is being wore down and I know I am the reason for that.

She has her back to me as I enter the kitchen, but she still knows who it is. "Good morning, Alice."

"Morning Auntie." I replied. I pulled a chair out and sat at the table. She turned to face me and I gasped at her face. Her eyes were puffy and red-rimmed, her hair barely in its usual bun. She looked extremely tired and...defeated.

"I look a mess, don't I?" she asked, while trying to manage a small grin. "I've been up most of the night, thinking about you and everything that's happened to you." Pouring herself a mug of coffee, she looked at the ceiling, then the floor. "Alice, I love you like you were my own; you do know that, don't you?"

"Yes, Auntie." I whispered.

She walked to the table and flopped down in the chair across from me. "Your parents are coming next week and as much as I love having you here, I think it will be best if you return home with them."

Tears started welling in my eyes. I knew it; she _did_ blame me for everything that has happened. My bottom lip started to quiver and I could feel the sobs coming. Before I knew it, she had her big arms wrapped around me.

"Hush, child. It's not your fault." she said comfortingly. "I don't want you to go, really I don't. But I have a farm to run and I can't do that and protect you at the same time. Do you understand?"

I shook my head. "No, I don't understand. I don't understand any of it." I sobbed. "I feel like I'm going to go crazy. Who will I talk to? Who will help me understand what's happening if I have another dream...or if _he _comes back?"

She was crying along with me now. "Please Alice, you must understand. At home, you will always have someone around and Thomas will be there for you when you need to talk." She wiped her face with her apron. "He can help you sort things out if you see things."

"But he doesn't believe in the vampires. He told me yesterday." I said. "That's why we got into that fight."

She took a deep breath. "Alice, you can't make him believe if he doesn't believe. I know of them thru the legends of our people. I've never actually seen one." Her voice got low and serious, "But I _do _believe they are out there. There are too many coincidences for me not to believe." She stood up and went to retrieve the biscuits from the oven. "Just be patient with him dear. One of these days, he may have to come around...even if he doesn't want to."

She placed a plate of biscuits on the table and poured a glass of milk for me. I heard movement on the floor above me and looked at the ceiling.

"What is it, Alice?" Aunt Christine asked.

"He's awake." I whispered. "Do you think he heard us?"

She shook her head. "I doubt it, but it doesn't matter if he did. He is going to have to handle this his own way." She sat down again and looked at me sternly. "Alice, you are going to have to learn how to manage these dreams. I know its part of your nature to be impulsive, but you've got to learn how and when to reign it in." She took a long sip of her coffee. "I don't want to scare you, but folks aren't going to take too kindly to you trying to tell them about things that you couldn't possibly know about." Her eyes got misty for a moment and then she snapped back. "That's what happened to your Grandmother and I don't want to see that happen to you."

I nodded my head. "I understand what you're saying, but it's hard not to say anything when I know what is going to happen."

Reaching across the table, she patted my hand. "I know child, I know. That's why you need to confide in Thomas; he can help you decide what to do." She smiled at me. "And you can always write to me, you know. I hope you'll write to me often."

Smiling back, I nodded my head. "I will Auntie, I promise."

"Good." she replied. "Now, one more thing; I almost hate to say this, but I know how my sister is and..." She stopped for a moment, searching for the words. "Do NOT let your mother know anything about what we've talked about or seen...not anything. I don't like asking you to keep secrets from your mother, but I just think its better that way." Her eyes found mine. "Can you do that?"

The memory of the day Leroy died popped into my head. I remembered how my mother had a fit when she saw me and how afraid she was people would think that I "was like her." I swallowed hard. "I can do that, Auntie."

"What can you do, Alice?" Thomas's voice asked.

We hadn't even heard him come into the kitchen. "I can do a lot of things." I replied. "I can even take you down." I giggled, thinking about the way I had tackled him.

He walked to the stove and poured a mug of coffee for himself. "You were lucky." he said. He took a sip and then shuffled his feet, staring at the floor for a moment. "Aunt Christine, I'm sorry about yesterday. I was...upset about something and I think my anger got the best of me."

"Yes, it seems that it did, Thomas." she replied. "Do you understand how careless and irresponsible that was; to attempt to use a knife for the purpose that it was not intended for?" Her voice was angrier now. "This is not a game Thomas. Your sister is dealing with some very serious issues in her life right now and you and I are the only people she can depend on. What if something happens to you?" She was almost yelling now and Thomas was staring at her, mouth open. "Do not _**ever **_be reckless like that again?"

The kitchen became eerily silent. I looked away, not wanting to see Thomas's embarrassment from being yelled at that way. Aunt Christine's eyes were tearing up again and she quickly wiped the face with the hem of the apron.

"Alright then; that's over and we can move on." she said hastily. "I have to get to the barn...talk to the men about some things." She stood up and walked out the screen door, pausing for a moment to look back at me. "Don't forget what I said Alice. Oh, and you can let Thomas know about going home." Then she was gone.

Thomas hadn't moved from where he stood by the stove. He was staring at the floor and I didn't want to say anything until he did. I didn't feel hungry anymore, so I played with my biscuit, crumbling pieces of it between my fingers. Finally, after two or three minutes went by, Thomas spoke.

"Uh...so, what are you supposed to tell me about going home?" he asked

"We're going home with mother and father, after their visit is over." I replied. I looked toward him, but he was still staring at the floor. "Are you alright Thomas?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Would you please look at me then?" I pleaded. "I'm sorry you got yelled at. It's not fair."

"What's not fair? Didn't she yell at you too?"

I shook my head. "Not really, but that's not what I mean." I could feel myself getting teary-eyed again and I didn't want to cry in front of him; make him feel worse than he already did. "It's not fair that you have to live your life now based on my needs. I never wanted this, Thomas."

He finally moved from his spot in front of the stove and rushed over to hug me. "I know that Alice. I'm glad I'm able to be here for you. You shouldn't have to go through this yourself; I can't even imagine what you must be feeling." He kissed my head. "It's not as if my life was very exciting before all this started happening anyway."

I smiled against his shirt. "But it's still not fair. You should be out courting girls and going to the races and the beach, not playing babysitter to me."

"I can do all those things and still watch over you Alice." he laughed. "And when I do find that special girl, you'll be the first to know."

"Well, if she knows what's good for her, she had better be special." I giggled. "I'd hate to have to tackle her and let her know not to mess with my brother."

He flipped my braids and chuckled. "I believe you would do that too." He picked up his coffee and downed the rest of it in one gulp. "I better get out to the barn and see what they need me to do today. Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." I hugged him tight. "Thank you Thomas...for everything."

"You're welcome Mary Alice."

Once again, I was alone. Even though part of me was used to it by now, I still hated it. If I had to be alone, I'd rather be alone outside. I missed the pond, the ducks, and my shade tree; feeling the warm sun on my arms and legs, chasing the bunnies and the occasional fawn that would wander into the field. I wanted to be free!

I looked out the screen door toward the barn. The thought of running was festering in the front of my mind. Nobody would know I was gone. I could be back before they came in for lunch and nobody would be the wiser. The idea kept growing, till it became too hard to resist. I ran to my room and got my favorite book, slipped my shoes on and ran back down the stairs. Looking out the back door one last time, I saw everyone busy at work. Aunt Christine was way out in the corn field and Thomas and the other men were all busy doing their various jobs. I grabbed a couple of biscuits out of the pan and headed for the front door.

As soon as I stepped onto the porch, something stopped me. Maybe I shouldn't do this. Aunt Christine was already upset enough and then if she noticed me missing... But the sun beckoned me; it's warmth beaming down on me, caressing my face. That was all it took. I peeked around the corner of the house. No one was even looking in my direction. I took off running across the yard and thru the high grass. I ran and ran until I knew I was a safe distance from the house. It felt wonderful. The cool grass brushed against my legs and I could smell the water from the pond before it even came into view. I raised my head to the sky and opened my arms wide, taking in all the warmth the sun had to offer. Kicking off my shoes, I ran to the edge of the pond. My favorite log still sat along the edge and I settled myself onto it and stuck my feet down into the cool water. The ducks all started swimming around, quacking in unison as if they were welcoming me back. A small smile started forming, and quickly spread across my face. I had missed this place so much.

Breaking one of the biscuits in half, I started throwing pieces out to the ducks. I giggled as they splashed around trying to be the first one to get to each piece. When I ran out of biscuit, I picked up my book and started reading. My new favorite story was about King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table. Soon, I was completely immersed in the story and had shut out all the sounds and movement around me.

That was my mistake. I hadn't noticed the ducks flapping their wings furiously, or the frogs leaping quickly into the tall reeds surrounding the pond. Only when I looked up to grab the other biscuit for myself, did I notice that I was completely alone. _What on earth_...I started thinking, when the hair on the back of my neck suddenly stood on end and then a cold chill went down my spine. I looked around quickly. It was dead silent; not a quack, chirp or croak anywhere. Something was very wrong.

I pulled my feet out of the pond and stood up. My book fell off my lap into the squishy mud surrounding the water. I started backing up, slowly first and then faster. An alien scent started filling my nose; not completely unpleasant, but not something that you'd normally smell out here. My blood started racing thru my veins and my instincts took over. RUN! I whipped around and ran as fast as I could. The tall grass was stinging against my legs from the speed of my running, the blades slicing tiny cuts into my skin.

"Alice!" I heard Thomas yelling my name. He was on the other side of the field, running toward me. Aunt Christine and a couple of the other men heard him yell and started running in my direction too. There had to be someone...or something behind me. I wanted to turn my head and look, but I was afraid of what I'd see.

"Alice, run!" he yelled.

I pushed myself harder. My legs were flying faster than I could have imagined. I felt the icy breeze rush past me and I immediately knew who it was, what it was. He flashed by Thomas and spun him around, like a top that you've cranked real fast. Then he disappeared. Thomas stopped spinning and fell to the ground, face down.

I started screaming, and flopped down on my knees next to him. "Thomas! Thomas!"

The other men had reached us now. Sam knelt down, took Thomas by the shoulders and rolled him over. My heart jumped in my throat, choking the scream that was trying to come out. Thomas's knife was protruding from his stomach, his hand still on the handle. Blood was seeping out of the wound, spreading across the fabric of his shirt.

"Oh my lord, oh my lord!" Aunt Christine moaned, wringing her hands. "Someone get the wagon...quickly! Henry, ride into town and get the doc; tell him it's an emergency." Henry and another man ran back toward the farm.

I grabbed Thomas's hand and held it to my cheek. Tears were spilling onto his hand and I kissed them away. "Please don't leave me Thomas! Please!" I begged.

Sam had placed his handkerchief over the wound to stop the blood and it was turning a deep shade of red. He put his hand over Thomas's to pull the knife out, but Aunt Christine stopped him.

"No! It's better to leave it there." she said. "If you pull it out, he'll bleed to death."

"No!" I screamed. "Don't you leave me Thomas! I need you!"

His eyes fluttered for a moment and slowly opened. "Alice." he gasped. "You're alright."

"Yes, yes...I'm fine. Don't talk Thomas." I whispered, kissing his hand.

He squeezed his eyes tightly for a second, and then opened them again. "It...it was him Alice. I...I...saw..."

"Shhh...just rest. The doc will be here soon. He'll take care of you."

Aunt Christine was rocking back and forth, her apron covering her face. "I told him about that knife; I told him."

Thomas struggled for a deep breath. "I...love you...Al..." His eyes shut.

"No! No!" I screamed. I laid my head on his chest. I could hear his heart struggling to beat. _ Please, not him...not him _I repeated over and over in my head.

The farmhand pulled up in the wagon and he and Sam tried to pick Thomas up to place him in the back.

"Let him go Alice." Aunt Christine said softly. "They need to get him in the wagon."

"I'm not letting go of him." I said through clenched teeth.

She looked at Sam and nodded her head. Sam got under his shoulders and the other man grabbed his legs. I kept a hold of his hand and placed my other one over his heart. They laid him in the bed of the wagon, while Aunt Christine got behind the reins.

"Keep the handkerchief over the wound, Alice." Sam told me. "Make sure you hold it as tight as you can." He jumped out of the wagon and looked at Aunt Christine.

"We'll head out to meet the doc halfway." she told him. "Grab a couple of horses from the barn and follow me." Sam nodded, he and the other man ran off toward the barn.

"Hang on Thomas." I whispered in his ear. "Just please, hang on."

His eyes fluttered once more, and he managed to open them a sliver, just enough to see me. "Alice, I..."

"Don't talk, I'm here." I said.

"Have to...tell..." his voice so soft, I had to lower my ear next to his lips to hear him.

"Tell me what Thomas?" I asked.

He struggled to take a deep breath and the words came out...softly, but strong, "I believe you."

Then his eyes closed and he was silent.

xxxxXXxxxx

A/N Whew...I have to admit, writing that last part made me a little teary-eyed. I'd love to hear your thoughts. Just click that little review circle and leave your comments. And as always, thanks for reading and supporting my little story. :)


End file.
